elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Draugr (Skyrim)
to (Draugr) to (Restless) (Wight) (Scourge) (Overlord) (Deathlord) to (Death Overlord) (Hallowed Dead) |sound = Npc draugr aware 01.ogg }} Draugr are undead Nordic warriors of Skyrim. It is believed that draugr once served the Dragon Priests; some even know several Words of Power. Draugr are among the most common foes in Skyrim's many crypts and catacombs. They retain the ability to wield weapons such as swords, axes, and bows, and higher ranked draugr can even use Dragon Shouts, most notably Unrelenting Force, or they can use the Conjure Frost Atronach spell. Most draugr use ancient Nordic weapons, although the high ranked variants can use ebony weapons. Some draugr only appear as corpses, usually containing a few pieces of gold. Draugr are weak to fire as well as silver weapons. Draugr loot includes a chance of bone meal, jewelry, gems, soul gems, ingots or potions. Their armor can be crafted at the Skyforge in Whiterun after completing The Companions quest "Glory of the Dead," or found in these locations. Amongst the Draugr Amongst the Draugr, by Bernadette Bantien, a mage from the College of Winterhold, reports her studies on the subject. It has taken her seven months to learn how to be able to approach the draugr without being regarded as a threat, although she could not learn to understand their language. Bernadette stated that she had "...always wondered why the ancient priests of the dragon cult insisted that their followers be buried with them," until noticing everyday a different set of draugr would awaken and prostrate themselves before the priest's sarcophagus, after which they would meticulously clean the area. Their dedication after death also seemed to explain why they so ferociously defend their chambers. After further observation, she reports that when the group of draugr came to pay homage to their fallen leaders, a distinct flow of life-force could be noted between the priest and the followers. The second eternal life of the dragon cult was only promised to those who ascended to priesthood, while the lesser functionaries contributed their life force to sustaining them for eternity. Directly quoting the book: I don't know what sort of eternal wellspring they draw from, but it's clear that the draugr carry only the barest whisper of life in them, and it rekindles nightly while resting in its niche. I now believe that the grotesque forms that we see in the barrow were, in fact, buried fully as men and women, and only over the thousands of years that have passed withered into the wretched things we know. If we had visited a barrow directly after its construction, we might not have even known any of its inhabitants were dead!"Amongst the Draugr Variants Draugr come in a number of variants. The specific type that is encountered is typically level-dependent; however, lower leveled draugr can still be encountered at higher levels. All draugr are immune to poison and bleeding damage, with the additional attribute of possessing 50% resistance to Frost. However, the Ebony Mail and Targe of the Blooded can respectively be used to poison them, and cause bleeding damage. Until the Master of the Mind perk is obtained, all draugr will be immune to illusion spells. Draugr Archers Draugr Warriors - Two-Handed Draugr Warriors - One-Handed Draugr Warlocks Draugr Overlords Hulking Draugr Other types There are three types of draugr lying or standing in burial niches. The first kind look like skeletons and never have loot, nor do they ever awaken. The second kind, which look fleshier than the first kind, but wear no armor, are loot containers. The third kind are sleeping draugr who look like the second kind, but their body model includes armor and these will awaken and attack the Dragonborn if they sense their presence. If the Dragonborn is sufficiently stealthy, a way to distinguish between the second two types is to mouse over the draugr. If the search text comes up, they are loot containers and if not, they are currently susceptible to a sneak attack. Combat In battle, higher level draugr make extensive use of the Unrelenting Force shout. Although the ability can throw off a sword swing or an aimed arrow, it typically does not knock the Dragonborn off balance. Draugr can be found using the Detect Dead spell or Aura Whisper, while using a power attack on, or casting a Frenzy spell at a closed coffin containing a draugr can cause it to emerge without harming the Dragonborn. If the Dragonborn has a high enough Sneak skill, it is possible to crouch walk towards a sleeping draugr and successfully kill them with one hit. Draugr are some of the very few humanoid enemies who are unaffected by decapitation. The three shouts draugr use, Unrelenting Force, Frost Breath and Disarm, can be countered by any ward spell, Spellbreaker or absorbed using spell absorption. While draugr possess a partial frost resistance, they will be extremely weak against fire spells, and thus Fire-based attacks will be of great benefit, using spells or weapons with the appropriate enchantment. Soul trapping *Although the in-game help for soul gems states that 'undead' enemies do not have souls to capture, this is referring to resurrected enemies only. Draugr do indeed yield souls that can be trapped (captured): *Draugr yield Petty Souls. *Restless Draugr and Draugr Wights yield Lesser Souls. *Draugr Scourges yield Common Souls. *Draugr Deathlords yield Greater Souls (Level 30) or Grand Souls (Level 40). *Draugr Death Overlords yield Greater Souls (Level 34) or Grand Souls (Level 45). Dialogue *''" "'' *''" "'' *''" "'' *''" "'' *''"Aar Vin Ok!"'' – "Aar" means 'Slave' or 'Servant.' "Vin" is unknown, but could be 'Viik' meaning 'Defeat.' "Ok" means 'His,' making it "Servant Defeat His." This could mean either "Defeat His Servant" directed at the Dragonborn's follower or "Servant, Defeat Him"; 'Aar, Viik Rok.' *''" "'' *''" "'' *''" "'' *''" "'' Gallery Draugrs.png|Draugr in a Nordic ruin. SeveralDraugr.jpg|Draugr in a Nordic ruin. Draugr Lord Battle.jpg|A Draugr Deathlord. Draugr.jpg|Draugr in combat. Draugr Skyrim.jpg|Draugr in combat. Faaz Paak Dinok.jpg|Draugr in combat. Draugr concept art.jpg|Draugr concept art. Draugr concept art2.jpg|Draugr concept art. TESV Concept Draugr 1.jpg|Draugr concept art. TESV Concept Draugr 2.jpg|Draugr concept art. TESV Concept Draugr 3.jpg|Draugr concept art. Detail of Draugr Concept Art.png|Draugr concept art. Trivia *In Old Norse and Icelandic, the word "draugr" means "ghost," "spirit," or "undead." *Draugr appearance is randomized and not gender specific. This means that a draugr can spawn with a female body and a beard. *In the quest "The Staff of Magnus," unique spectral draugr are encountered. According to Creation Kit, the spectral draugr in Labyrinthian (also referred as Hollowed Dead) are classed as DraugrMagicRace, separated from default draugr race. *Draugr armors cannot be unequipped, because the character models are counted as a whole piece, instead of separated armor pieces. *Higher level draugr, such as Deathlords, will often laugh at the Dragonborn and followers whilst in combat. *Although draugr are zombies, if reanimated using a spell (for example, Raise Zombie), their eyes will not glow blue but remain empty. *Draugr with spells only seem to use ice-based or ice-related spells. *Attempting to pick the pocket of a sleeping draugr will awaken it and cause it to begin a search and/or attack. Bugs * Draugr will sometimes awaken and fall dead immediately, particularly when emerging from standing sarcophagi. Appearances * * * de:Draugr (Skyrim) it:Draugr es:Draugr (Skyrim) fr:Draugr pl:Draugr (Skyrim) ru:Драугр (Skyrim) uk:Драугр (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Draugr Category:Skyrim: Undead